A Nightmare in Amity Park
by BugsBunny10
Summary: The children of Amity Park will never sleep the same again. When an unidentified ghost with razor sharp blades for a hand invades them in their sleep, it's up to Danny and his friends to stop him. But little does they know I'd the that their parents and the ghosts of the Ghost Zone are hiding a secret.
1. Chapter 1

A Nightmare In Amity Park

**As a celebration to the scariest time of the year, I made this Danny Phantom fanfic to get everyone in a Halloween mood. This inspired by the amazing and terrifying work of the Nightmare On Elm Street films. The children of Amity Park have trouble sleeping as an unknown ghost with a bladed glove on his right hand stalks them within their dreams and realized whatever the ghost do to them in the dream world, happens for real in the real world. So its up to Danny and his friends to find out what is going on to bring back the sweet dreams in Amity Park.**

**I hope you guys love this story and find it scary. Here is the first chapter of this story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

In the Ghost zone, the Box Ghost is seen flying around the ghost zone apparently alert and scared. He flies around until he makes his way to a door. The door is about 12" inches tall. The door have multiple signs that said "Do Not Open", "No Trespassing" and "STOP." At the very bottom, a chain is formed by the door handles and a lock. The Box Ghost sign in relieved.

"No one is supposed to be here." He turn around and see Skulker right behind him. "You better have a reason why." This door holds a ghost that is a threat to the other ghosts and the humans.

"I'm telling you," the box ghost said. "I have a bad feeling we are all in danger."

"We are all in danger every time somebody comes here. That is why it is far, far away from everybody."

"We got to check the inside."

"Did you not hear what I just said? No one is allow to open it."

"I'm telling you. I have a bad feeling something terrible is about to happen."

It was hard to convince Skulker for he knows why this door is forbidden by anyone and I mean anyone. But eventually after a serious debate, he finally gave up. He grab a pair of volt cutter that can be found under a bush. Just as he was about to cut the lock, he was stop by a serious of voices.

"What are you doing?" He turn to see his girlfriend Ember McLane. Other ghosts such as Youngblood, Johnny, Kitten, lunch lady, Walker, Tecknic and Desiree the witching ghost.

"Trying to prove a point." Skulker answer.

"Breaking the lock that will lead us to utterly doom. That's against the rules," Walker said.

"You know why this place is forbidden," she said. "If you break that lock, you will doom us all," Johnny said.

"Relax," Skulker said. "Besides, even if the door is unlock, he can't come out. He's all chained up from head to toe." Skulker breaks the lock and the door opens up. The gang of ghosts walk in the room and to their horror, they see a pile of chains and locks all sitting on the floor. They gasped in shocked.

"He's gone," Desiree said.

"But…how?" Tecknic said. "After thousands of years." Skulker added. As the ghosts all split up and search for any clues, the chains on the floor soon began to float along with the locks that were still on it. They began to wrap up the ghosts and bring them over to one another until they were all in one huge group. It didn't took them long to find out who is responsible.

A dark ghost soon flew out the room as his evil laugh can be heard from miles around.

In Amity Park, its nighttime and everyone is asleep in their beds. At the Phantom residents, Jazz is sleeping in her room. She is dreaming that she's a professor at a University. While at her desk talking on the phone, she is interrupted by a little girl wearing a light dress who enter her office.

"I'll call you back," Jazz said as she hung up the phone. "Can I help you with something, sweetie?" she asked the little girl.

"He's home," the girl said.

"who's home?"

The girl then tells her to follow her and Jazz did. But as she left her office, the long haired female found herself in a what seemed to be a deserted house. She turned around and see the entire University is gone. The girl grab her arm and pull her close to the house. Other little children can be seen in the front yard either playing jump rope, swinging or playing hopscotch. All of them are singing a song that caught Jazz's ears: "1, 2, He's coming for you." Over and over again.

The two eventually went inside of the house. "Who lives here?" Jazz asked. But all the girl did was just went through a door that leads to a basement. Jazz quickly followed her to keep her safe. As they walked down the hall, they began to hear a scrape on the wall that rang Jazz's ears.

"AAHHHHH WHAT…IS…THAT?" she screamed. "He's home," the little girl said. "WHO'S HOME?" JAzz then hear a door closed and a laugh. When she turned around, she sees some kind of shadow figure. When she turn around, she then see a man who's face is not seen because of his batted hat he was wearing. He slowly walks down towards the two girls. Jazz quickly pushed the little girl behind her to keep her safe.

The man continued to walked towards them while laughing. He lets his right hand out and scrape it on the walls. Apparently his fingernails wasn't just regular human fingernails for as he was scraping them, each of the four fingers let out some kind of spark. Jazz slowly began walking backwards.

"what's wrong Professor?" the man said. "Is there something you can't handle?" Jazz quickly scoop up the girl and ran away from the man. But as she made her way to the stairs, it seems she find herself in some kind of boiler room. Everywhere she turns it seemed the unidentified man was there. During one point, the little girl in her arms was very quiet. When Jazz checked her, it was nothing but a skeleton with a wig and a dress on. Scared by this, Jazz dropped the skeleton and just started running when she heard the laughing again.

Jazz got to a heating element where she stop and began scanning everywhere around her. Nothing so far until the man then jump behind her and started grabbing on her. Jazz began screaming which was enough to woke her up from her nightmare.

She sat up from her bed and sign with relieved. Soon her parents came in her room.

"Jazz. Is everything all right?" her mother Mattie Fenton asked.

"Yeah Mom. I'm fine," Jazz said. Soon her father Jack Fenton came into the room with yet another invention.

"What is it, Jazzy," Jack goes. "Did a ghost scared you awake?"

"Jack. I'm sure it was just a nightmare," Mattie said.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine."

Jack was disappointed. "Aww, but I wanted to try out my new invention called the Ghost Nightmare. This baby will sucked out a ghost from one's dream then it will be him who will be having a nightmare."

"Jack. What ghost want to invade someone in their dreams? Just go back to bed." Mattie said. Soon she and Jack went back to bed. As Jazz lay back down on her bed, she placed one hand on top of chest where she realized that there are four slashes similar to her nightmare. She soon began to questioned something.

"Was it just a nightmare?" she asked herself. Jazz never went back to sleep that night.

**Well I hope you guys love this first chapter. Now there are a few hints I let out that will be detailed in later chapters. But for now, I'll be back to update another chapter. See you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Nightmare at Amity Park**

**Chapter 2**

At Amity Park high, a very tired and sleepy Jazz was at her locker. She didn't went back to sleep last night after her horrifying nightmare and waking up with four slashes on her night shirt. As she was putting her books in her locker, her younger brother Danny and his two friends Sam and Tucker were walking up to her.

"I'm telling you we should go see that new The Purge movie," Danny said.

"How are we gonna see that?" Tucker asked. "It's Rated R. Our parents will never let us go."

"Hey. You're looking at the person who can sneak his way into the movies with his ghost powers," Danny said.

Sam sign. "Well I'm down to see some hard core murder, but the only problem is that The Purge is now playing at the dollar theater since its going to be on DVD soon."

"Hey there's your sister," Tucker pointed out. The trio of friends walk up to a sleepy Jazz.

"Hey there's Jazz," he said. But all Jazz did was just lean down from the lockers. Before she hit the floor, Danny and his friends got a hold of her.

"what is wrong with you?" Danny asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jazz replied.

"You're usually not like this whenever you're in school." Danny was right. There is not a day Jazz has been tired during the day of school. So when Danny knew how tired she was or how little sleep she been getting, it must be serious. Eventually, Jazz decided to talk to someone about her dream last night.

"All right. I didn't get much sleep last night," she said.

"How come," Danny asked.

"See last night, I had a horrible nightmare. This guy keep coming closer and closer to me. He had these razor sharp fingernails in one arm. Eventually he got me, but I ended up waking up. But when I lay back down, I had four scratch marks on my night shirt. It was so weird because I don't remember having that when I went to sleep."

"Are you sure you just didn't do that youself?" Danny asked.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"FENTONNNNN!" Danny kn ew that it was Dash who was calling him. The high school quarterback came up to Danny and raised him high up off the floor. His back was against the locker.

"I had the most frightening nightmare last night and I didn't went to sleep after that," Dash said. Jazz was suspicious about what just came out of his mouth. "So I'm gonna beat the sweet dreams out of you." Just as he formed a fist and was about to punched Danny, Jazz grabbed his arm.

"Wait. You had a nightmare last night?" JAzz asked.

"Well…yeah," Dash answered. "It was horrifying." Dash dropped Danny to the ground. "I was dreaming of playing a game when one of the quarterbacks on the other team came by and tackled me to the ground. HE had this bladed right arm and began mocking me. I even woke up with this." Dash then pull his right pants leg up and show everyone two bandages that was covering up a scratch. He even added that it was the same from his dream.

"That's peculiar," Danny said as he began standing up.

"Yeah and the worst part is that, I don't even know if it was just a dream or more than that." This put fear into Jazz's eyes for now knowing that someone else dreamt about the same man who invaded in their dreams too. But there were a few questions ringing in her ear…who is this man and how did she even know her name?

"Maybe he invaded in your dream because he see your collection of stuff teddy bears in your closet?" Tucker laughed out. An anger Dash stuff the techno geek into a locker and closes it before walking away still shaking from last night.

"Isn't it a real déjà vu how Dash ended up in dreaming of the same man as Jazz?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yeah," Danny answered. "Very weird."

"So what should we do?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know. I guess I need to take some time to think." Soon the bell rings and it was time to go to class. The three began walking to class forgetting about Tucker.

"Uhh hello?" Tucker said. Danny rushed over and managed to open the locker door causing Tucker to land on the ground.

…

In the ghost zone, Skulker had managed to free himself and the others from their shackles.

"So what should we do now?" Tecknes asked. "Should we fight him off? He has to be somewhere around here"

"No," Walker said. "Due to his past background, his first stop will be the human world. He'll be able to gain power there"

"You think Danny Phantom will be able to stop him before he takes over?"

"Maybe," Skulker answered. "But I doubt it. Danny Phantom and the rest of those weakling whelps will gain so much fear that not even that half ghost brat could stop him."

"So what now?" Ember asked.

"For all I know is when everything is going his way, the ghost boy will come here for answers. He always will."

**Sorry its been a while since I started this story. I have been so crazy busy with school. So just to give you guys the heads up if I don't update, its because I've been very busy with school. But luckily I did managed to finished up this story while I got the time.**

**Anyway, so it appears that this mysterious villain in both Jazz and Dash's dreams gains his powers by fear from kids. But questions still remain unanswered…**

**Who is this razor-bladed man?**

**What is his background?**

**What do the ghost know about him?**

**Am I going crazy with all these questions? All the answers will be answer throughout this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Nightmare at Amity Park

**First off I would like to apologized for my many absents. I have been so busy with school lately since this is my graduating year. I've been making sure I have all my credits and on top of that, I'm also been finding me some scholarships. I was thinking of entrepreneurship, creative writing or music. But any who, enough about my personal life.**

**Because I let you all waiting so long to update, this chapter will be as long as my arm. Just note that if it takes a week or two to update, it's because of school so please don't take it personal. Enjoy chapter three of this horror Danny Phantom fanfic story.**

Chapter 3

"Thanks for letting us crash here tonight, Danny," Sam said. After finding out that Dash and Jazz had the same nightmare last night, Danny and his friends decided to find out for themselves what is going on.

"No problem, guys," the half ghost kid said. The three friends were in his room getting ready to go to sleep. Danny then pulls out something from underneath his bed.

"What's that?" Sam asked pointing at the advice.

"It's called the Ghost Detector," Danny answer. "It can track ghost from a thousand miles. It's gonna be on all night and whenever it hears a ghost, it will sound off an alarm that will wake us up."

"But I thought your dad throw that away," Tucker said.

"Yeah. But only because he thought that it didn't work. It turns out that he set it to detecting ham."

"Nice," Sam said sarcastically. "And we wonder why he gets bigger and bigger by the day." Danny turns the detector on and soon, the three friends were now getting ready to go to sleep.

…

After an hour of sleeping, we see Star dreaming of being a cheerleader for the Dallas Cowboys. During half time of the game, she goes to the bathroom, but when she opens a stall, it turns into what seems to be a backyard. She walks around and hears a garbage can rolling by the street.

"What the-" Star went. Soon her attention is directly at some guy. The same guy with the bladed fingers that had haunted Jazz and Dash. He appears to be in a man cheerleader outfit.

"Give me a Night," the man said walking towards Star. The high school cheerleader backed away with so much fear in her eyes. "Give me an M. Give me an A. Give me an R. Give me an E."

Star was freaking out now. "Who are you?" she asked.

"What's that spell?" the man ignored her question. "Nightmare." The man then whips out his bladed fingers as well as sticking his left hand out. The strange man then used one of the blade fingers to cut off two of his fingers. Coming out of the fingers where not blood, but eco-ectny. He is a ghost.

This freaked Star out so much, she began running and screaming. "HELP ME," she yelled. But just as she was running to an intersection, a swarm of football players are seen running down one side of a street. The one up front is the Ghost quickly geared in football gear. He runs Star over and falls on top of her with his right hand up in the air. Star quickly removed his football helmet and try to get a hold of his face, but while doing so, his skin fell off. Causing her to scream even more. The Ghost just laugh evilly than ever.

This caused the Ghost Monitor in danny's room to go off, waking the three friends up. "Danny look," Sam said. "Ghost activity at 1159 Park Drive."

"1159 Park Drive? That's Star's address," Tucker added.

"We got to go over there now," Danny said. "I'm going ghost." He soon turn into his alter ego Danny Phantom. He grab Sam and Tucker's arms and use his ghost powers to disappear into the night sky.

In the meantime, in Star's bedroom, her boyfriend Thomas (who's also a football player at her high school) wakes up to see his girlfriend screaming and shaking the bed up.

"Star!" he called out to his girl. "Star! WAKE UP! STAR!" All of a sudden without warning, the ghost evading Star's dream began dragging her up to the ceiling and along the walls of her bedroom. Thomas try to still wake her up, but while trying to get a hold of her, he gets knocked out after getting hit in the head by her body. When he came too, to his horror, Star's body star turning blue and soon, it falls down on top of the bed.

"Star?" Thomas called out again. "Star? Wake up! Don't play with me, Star! Wake up!" But no response. He checks her pulse, but nothing. Star was lifeless.

In the dream world, Star's soul can be seen going inside of the ghost. He laughs evilly. Now that I got two teenagers' souls, now its time to handle some personal business," he said to himself. Soon he disappears into the night and headed straight to the ghost zone.

…

In the ghost zone, Skulker was searching for Danny. This is the first time he had ever waited for him other than to just hunt him.

"I'm guessing no luck?" Ember asked.

"No," Skulker asked. Soon, the couple hear a scream not far away from them. They went to check out and see it was the Box Ghost and see him all wrapped up in ghost goo upside down. "He did this to me," he said. Soon the same ghost who haunted some of the teens was now getting ready to make his mark on the ghosts. His laugh can be heard arround the three.

He started lifting Ember up and throwing her across the room and to Skulker, he started taking over his body and started playing with his body suit. "Hey. Get…off…of…me," he said. "AHHH."

But he soon left and went back into the human world to get more power since he wasn't strong enough to a sack his revenge. "I'll be back," the ghost said.

"He's not strong enough," Skulker said.

"Yeah, but he's getting there, though," Ember stated.

"Looks like waiting for the ghost brat is no longer a choice." Skulker then fled the ghost zone and went to see Danny Phantom.

**Again, I'm so sorry for the delays. I have been awfully busy lately with school. But don't worry everyone. I'll try to make it up for you guys this weekend. Hopefully by then, chapter four will be finish. I have decided to just make this story into ten chapters. So this marks three chapters down and seven more to go. But while I'm gone, I am free for some ideas for future chapters. So fill free to give me some ideas because I really need some. Thank you and hopefully I'll see you all this weekend.**


End file.
